Miri Olivier
This article is currently under construction and contains MAJOR spoilers. Read at your own risk. All information relating to Ludora III and Spin-Offs is accurate, and anything else is non-canon unless said otherwise. "Here! You crack open the egg and pour the yolk into your ear!" ''-Miri, instructing Kristoff'' Miri is a first year student attending Ludora Academy of Magic. She first appeared in Ludora II's "Day 0 - Welcome to Ludora!" as Mirin Ollivander, InnerRising's (nicknamed Inner) first Ludora OC. Appearance Miri is above average weight, and stands at five feet and five inches tall. She has a light peach complexion, a pair of large, widely-set hazel eyes, and thick, bouncy brown hair that falls a couple of inches below the shoulder to top it off. Her body is well-toned but a little chubby, shown especially with the roundness and size of her cheeks, thighs, and bosom. She is rarely seen without her knapsack, camera, and a pair of sneakers. Personality Miri is an outgoing, bubbly girl that never seems to run out of energy or things to say. She has a passionate knack for expeditioning and loves to learn. Despite her cheerful exterior, she faces quite a few fears that prohibit her from truly understanding and connecting with others. No matter the challenge she faces, she always finds a way to bounce back, summoning the courage to be the best she can be. Strengths Anthropomorphism: Miri can give life to inanimate objects with her wand. This also allows her to control the object’s behavior, physical features, priorities, etc. Duplication: Miri can duplicate the item(s) she is controlling, but can create only one other copy. Enhanced Athleticism: Miri is primarily physically stronger, faster, and healthier than your average teenager, but only by a moderate amount. Peak Human Stamina: Miri can exert up to an hour’s worth of energy (as long as there are no interruptions). Size Manipulation: Miri can enhance and reduce the sizes of inanimate objects, but only by a tenth of their mass. Telekinesis: Miri can control and levitate inanimate objects using her wand. How much strength she can exert depends on her current mental strength, magical strength, and physical strength. Weaknesses Intelligence: Miri is often overcome by those smarter than her, especially if they’re a quick thinker. Magical Abilities: Miri’s powers are draining after a semi-excessive amount is used. Magical Resistance: Miri is weaker to magical than physical damage. Mental Strength: Whenever Miri’s creations are harmed, a third of the damage is inflicted onto her mental state. Wand: Destroying her wand will halve her power, rendering her near to useless. Background Before Ludora Born an expeditionist’s daughter, Miri was raised from the start of childhood to become a fierce and courageous adventurer just like the rest of the Olivier bloodline, a family renown for their dedicated research, innovative creations, and discovery of hundreds to thousands of artifacts. However, due to the rumors of recent times, the Oliviers' were threatened and frowned upon due to a critical mistake they made. Miri was sent to Ludora Academy of Magic to increase her chances of becoming a successful expeditionist, to live a peaceful and safe life away from the discord, and most of all, to restore honor and continue the Olivier family name. During Ludora After Ludora Correlations Affiliations Ludora Academy of Magic Olivier Family Relationships The 25th Baam Alexander Allen Rhodes Ciela Azure Crus Jenmiyu Dellonse Grim Fin Issac Light Jacob Zagranis Jonson Cabbage Knight Destroyer Kristoff Grim Kuro Fukanara Kuro Fukanara is one of Miri's classmates. They are occasionally seen with each other, and are on friendly terms. Kuro appears to like Miri, and she is very fond of him. Luciela R. Sourcream Michleo Abraxas Nayru Sinargaz Suilla Jenmiyu Trax Morningstar Wyatt Johnson Trivia * If the original group wasn't deleted, Miri would've started out as a Ludora I character. * Miri Olivier was originally a Harry Potter ''inspired OC as Mirin Ollivander. As of now, she resides in her own original world. ** If Miri were still a ''Harry Potter inspired OC, her house would be either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. * Miri's original name, Mirin Ollivander, was chosen and edited for many reasons: ** Inner originally chose to refer to her OC as "Mirin" to give her a more "unique" name. ** Mirin's surname, Ollivander, signified her relationship to Garrick Ollivander, who was previously her uncle. ** "Mirin" was changed to "Miri" to symbolize a change in character. ** "Ollivander" was changed to "Olivier" because Inner disliked her ties to the Harry Potter franchise. *** Ironically, in Ludora III's "Week 7 Thursday: rise of the half-breed," Miri is seen throwing out Tara Gilesbie's My Immortal during History of Magic. * Miri has a passionate, burning hatred for strawberries because every single Olivier relative in existence has been severely allergic to the red berries. Category:Students Category:Ludora III